


December 11th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian choose a Christmas tree.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	December 11th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

“Kurt, we need a Christmas tree,” Sebastian says, giving him a meaningful look as Kurt places the drawing of their first Christmas tree - the one they’d had in their first apartment together - down on the coffee table in front of him.

“We really don’t,” Kurt says, not moving from his place on the couch, not even glancing over at Sebastian, “lots of people don’t have Christmas trees.”

He doesn’t see the point in getting a tree this year. It’s just the two of them alone in their apartment, it’s not like anybody will be around to see it, anyway.

“We’re not _lots of people_. We’re getting a tree.”

Kurt props himself up on an elbow and finally looks at Sebastian. “Do we have to?”

“Yes,” Sebastian says decidedly, “and if we don’t get it soon, there will be none left. So get up.”

Kurt sits up all the way then. “Wait, you mean _now_?”

“Did you have something better to do?” Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Laying on this couch watching Netflix?” He knows it’s not a very good argument; Sebastian’s right, he _doesn’t_ have anything better to do.

“Nice try. Come on,” Sebastian says, giving him a look before turning and heading toward the closet where they keep their coats.

Well, it was worth a shot.

* * *

Sebastian’s hand slides easily into Kurt’s, fingers weaving together and giving him a small squeeze. Kurt squeezes back.

“See any you like?” Sebastian asks.

“I don’t really care, Seb, just pick one. It’s just a tree.”

“Okay, how about that one then?” Sebastian asks, pointing out a tree to their right.

“Sebastian,” Kurt says, looking at him incredulously, “that must be the tallest tree here. It wouldn’t even fit in our apartment.”

“You said you don’t care. I pick this one,” Sebastian counters, and he sounds like a smug child who thinks he’s one-upped his parents by taking their instructions too literally.

“ _Within reason_ ,” Kurt says with a fond eye roll; somehow, after all these years, his husband still manages to find a way to be both annoying _and_ endearing at the same time.

“If you’re going to be picky, you need to help,” Sebastian points out as he leads Kurt further into the tree lot.

“Wanting a tree that will actually fit inside our apartment isn’t _picky_ , it’s _practical_.”

“Well clearly you have a better idea of what size our tree should be, anyway, so you should choose it,” Sebastian says with a shrug.

Kurt knows what he’s doing. He’s not stupid. He knows he’s being somewhat of a Grinch - maybe more than somewhat, if he’s honest with himself - and he knows that Sebastian has been trying his damndest to cheer him up. And he appreciates the effort his husband is putting in, really, he does; and sometimes it even works, if only a bit.

“Fine,” Kurt concedes, trying to frown as he looks up at Sebastian but he can’t fully suppress the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, “I will pick the tree.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 11th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002756) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
